


Darksaber

by Red Dragon (Red_Dragonn)



Category: Licanius Series - James Islington, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 minute quicky writing thing because i was BORED but i have HOMEWORK, Crack Crossover, Gen, Out of Character, literally everyone is ooc, this is Some Bullshit right here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dragonn/pseuds/Red%20Dragon
Summary: Anakin Skywalker finds a strange man on Ryloth. His name is Caeden, and he has a wolf tattoo on his wrist.





	Darksaber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poplitealqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/gifts).



> asldkfjalkj here we go. a combination of my two loves: fuckin Licanius and fuckin Star Wars. don't kill me. 
> 
> pop, this is your fault; i wouldn't have posted (or even written) this trash if it weren't for you. i literally love your sw fics so much. :D

It was an ambush, and it was a bad one at that.

Anakin and Rex and three other clones--Breath, Omen and Lock--were on Ryloth shortly after the Separatist forces planetside had been defeated. Or so they thought.

They were just talking and walking, eager to get away from the work in Ryloth City. Only Breath was still wearing his helmet, and they were all grinning, guards down. They were walking through a high pass--not the most tactically sound place, to be sure, but it seemed safe. Rocks rose around them on two sides, and flowers bloomed in their cracks. 

Anakin had a bad feeling, but he didn’t want to say anything, to take away the easy calm that the men finally seemed to be feeling. It had been a hard few weeks. Months. Years.

It happened before they could even react. Omen was telling a story and gesturing animatedly when a blaster bolt caught him full in the chest. He had dropped to the ground almost before the rest of them could process what was happening, and then Anakin’s lightsaber was in his hands and deflecting bolts that he consciously couldn’t even think of existing. 

“Where are they coming from?” Rex called out from behind his blaster.

“I have no idea!” Lock yelled back, fumbling with his own weapon. 

And then, with the sort of nasty premonition that only ever seemed to come from the Force, Anakin got a really bad feeling. 

A dark flash happened somewhere behind him that he could hear in the Force. Something slashing and hacking and screaming in agony, bleeding out into the Force like a siren screeching in the middle of the night. Anakin had to fight to keep from doubling over with his hands over his ears. It was the worst thing he had ever felt in his life. 

Someone fell out of the sky. The screaming got louder. The person was at its epicenter. 

This someone trailed blackness, a shadow that seemed to bite into the Force itself. He jolted upright, swinging a sword that seemed to eat the light that hit its blade. Almost like a darksaber without the crackling lightning on its blade. A true relic of the ancient Jedi order of the past. 

He landed hard, and Anakin knew he’d hurt himself; yet the man straightened up as though it were nothing, blood trickling unheeded down one leg, and proceeded to lay waste to everything. 

The strange man took a blaster bolt to the shoulder. He did not flinch. He did not react at all. He destroyed the droid soldier, and ran into the rocks to drag out more, and hacked at them until they were little more than shrapnel. But not even bothering to destroy all of the droids, he turned and neatly skewered Lock on the end of his shadowy darksaber, whirling in what felt like horror and fear and pain and, above all, blind panic.

Anakin grabbed him with the Force, but the tore out of Anakin’s grip. No one had ever done that before, and he didn’t even know what went wrong. The stranger threw himself recklessly at Anakin. 

Anakin got his lightsaber up in time, but the stranger was fast. Without his precognition, he would have been lying in pieces on the ground. Instead he ducked and wove, and the man whirled and buried his sword in Breath’s stomach before leaping over him to take out another droid. The last droid, actually. He whirled towards them again.

“Stop!” Anakin yelled. “Stop, we don’t want to hurt you!”

The man paused. He did not even lower his sword. Kriff. “What?”

Now that he wasn’t moving, Anakin could see that he looked to be a few years older than Ahsoka. Not a full Knight, probably. He didn’t have a padawan braid, though. 

“We’re not going to hurt you,” Anakin repeated.

The stranger blinked. “Of course you are.”

Anakin stared at the stranger, and then shook his head. “Never. You’re a Jedi.”

“I don’t know what that means,” the man said, shaking his head. “My name is Caeden.”

“Anakin,” Anakin said, extending a hand. “This here is Rex. We’re going to take you back to Coruscant.”

The stranger—Caeden—nodded, rubbing at his wolf tattoo. He appeared calm, but that awful aura of pain was nothing if not louder. “Where are my friends?”

“Who?” Anakin asked. He didn’t think he had anyone with him.

Caeden blinked. “Davian and Wirr should have…” he trailed off, snatching his hand away from Anakin’s metal one as though he had been burned . “Where are we?”

Anakin raised an eyebrow. “The middle of nowhere? On Ryloth, of course—”

There was a note of panic back in Caeden’s voice as he spoke again. “Why are there five moons in the sky?”

Rex leaned forwards and muttered, “I don’t think he’s all there, sir.”

“You might be right about that,” Anakin muttered back. “This is Ryloth,” he repeated for Caeden to hear. “We’re in the Outer Rim. Whatever happened to you, we can solve it once we get back to Coruscant.” 

Caeden glanced around, skittish. “This isn’t the Shattered Plains, then,” he said in a low voice.

“No?” Anakin had never heard of the ‘Shattered Plains,’ but he assumed it wasn’t here.

Caeden nodded. “It was nice to meet you,” he said quickly, and turned to walk away. 

“Wait!” Anakin yelled, trying to stop him with the Force. 

Caeden froze. “What are you doing?” he demanded. He did not drop the saber, despite Anakin trying to Force it out of his hand. 

“You need to come to Coruscant with us,” Anakin insisted. “See a Mind Healer or something.”

Caeden stared blankly at him.

“This doesn’t look like battle shock, sir,” Rex said. 

“I’m not in battle shock,” Caeden agreed. “I’m just lost. What are you doing to me?”

“I’m just trying to keep you from hurting anyone—”

“I wasn’t going to hurt anyone—”

Rex drew a blaster. “Tell that to the troopers you killed,” he said. 

Caeden stared at it for a second, and then his brow furrowed. “That’s a Vessel you have there?”

“A what.”

“Your weapon. Is it a Vessel? I don’t think—”

“Are you talking about my blaster?”

“I guess,” Caeden said, and evidently grew tired of holding still. His sword came up, and then—Anakin had never had his sense of the Force cut before. But the man and his darksaber seemed to slice through it as though it were solid, and the shockwaves of it nearly sent Anakin to his knees. It was agony. It was…shocking.

“What did you just do?” Anakin bit out, gathering the Force around him like a brightly glowing ward against this strange man and his strange sword. “You’re no Jedi.”

But the stranger was already leaving, and he did not turn back to give any answers.

  



End file.
